Disisiku
by Putri Yapa
Summary: Berbicara di jendela akhir–akhir ini membuat Sakura sebal. Bagaimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya? /"Ini."/"I..Ini.."/ Andai kau tahu bahwa akulah orang yang mengerti dirimu. Selama ini . Disini, lalu kenapa tak bisa kau lihat?. Tempatmu di sisiku. Sasuke


**Disisimu**

**Summary:** Berbicara di jendela akhir – akhir ini membuat Sakura sebal. Bagaimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya? / Ini/ I..Ini../ _Andai kau tahu bahwa akulah orang yang mengerti dirimu. Selama ini . Di sini, lalu kenapa tak bisa kau lihat__?__. Tempatmu di sisiku. Sasuke_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story **© Putri Yapa

"Huh" Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya dalam setengah jam ini. Pandangannya masih menuju ke jendela tetangganya, yang kira-kira berada setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Haah," lagi-lagi suara helaan nafas yang cukup panjang itu. Dan masih dari orang yang sama. Pandangannya juga madih lurus, hanya saja sekarang dia sudah duduk berselonjor di kasur queen sizenya. Ah, salahkan orang di seberang jandela sana, atau salahkan kedua jendela iru, karena setiap apa pun yang dilakukan oleh pria di seberang jendela sana, pasti terlihat dengan AMAT SANGAT JELAS SEKALI.

Dia, pria di jendela sana itu, sedang berbicara sendiri, uh, ralat. Lebih tepatnya dengan benda besi di telinganya yang biasanya kita sebut dengan ponsel.

Oh, bukannya Sakura tak tau, apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Pria itu sedang menelpon kekasihnya. Dengan sebuah senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Oh, ayolah. Sakura kesal. Pria itu yang mengajaknya mengobrol 45 menit lalu, lalu 15 menit kemudia, dia sibuk menelpon pacarnya, Karin.

Dan, sepertiya, setelah hampir dua jam Sakura menunggu, dia mendengar suara yang menyebut namanya dari arah jendela. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria yang dari tadi membuatnya kesal. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tak kesal bila pria yang kau cintai membuatmu menunggu sedangkan dia bicara dengan kekasihnya. CINTA. Ya. Sakura memang mencintai pria itu, teramat sangat malah. Lebih tepatnya sejak.., um, tanyakan pada Sakura, tapi mungkin juga dia sudah lupa.

"Hah," Sakura menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, lalu memasang sebuah senyum yang manis sekali. Tapi bila kau lebih mengenalnya, sebenarnya senyum itu terlihat sangat mengerikan di wajah kesalnya.

"Ada apa lagi tuan?" ucap Sakura saat dia berdiri di depan jendela dan melihat pria yang dari tadi membuatnya kesal sedang memasang wajah kesal, oh , seharusnya kan Sakura yang kesal.

"Sakura…:" ucap pria itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Jawab Sakura memasang tampan bosan dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada dan bersandar di jendela tangannya.

"Karin. Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah lelucon padanya, tapi dia malah marah," Ucap Sasuke.

Oh, Sakura sudah menduga bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu. Lebih tepatnya sejak 3 hari. yang lalu dan setiap malam. Catat. SETIAP MALAM. Dan sakura hanya berusaha memasang senyum di wajah kesalnya yang malah terlihat menyeramkan.

"Oh, ayolah nona cantik. Senyummu terlihat buruk. Kau akan cepat tua, dan aku yakin pasti tak ada yang mau jadi kekasihmu," ucap Sasuke yang langsung mendapat lemparan sandal dari Sakura. Oh, jarak mereka hanya 1 meter sekarang. Apapun bisa dilempar di antara jendela yag terbuka lebar ini.

"Baiklah, Sasuke ada apa?" ucap Sakura sambil duduk di kusen jendela. Dan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tau karin?" ucap Sasuke mengawali ucapannya.

"Ya. Kekasihmu. Siapa yang tak mengenal gadismu itu?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Ya, kau tau, aku bertengkar lagi dengannya,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura memberi respon sebaik- baiknya pada sahabatnya itu agar tak membuat orang yang ia cintai itu kesal.

"Aku melarang Karin memakai kaos ketat. Karena itu hanya akan membuat lelaki berfikiran mesum," Ucap Sasuke.

"Hai, bukankah kau juga mesum tuan?" Ucap Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hai, aku tak semesum itu. Yang paling mesum itu Kakashi-sensei. Bahkan dia harus mendapat gamparan dari sepatu Tsunade-sama," Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa mengingat kembali saat kejadia dimana Tsunade harus ditampar Tsunade dengan wegess tebalnya karena terus memandangi dadanya.

…

Sakura duduk di trimbun penonton menunggui sahabatnya –Ino– yang sedang berlatih. Oh, dia tak sendirian, ada Hyugaa Hinata bersamanya. Mata sakura langsung terpaku melihat Sasuke datang bersama Karin dengan bergandengan tangan. Lagi lagi helaan nafas dikeluarkannya lagi.

Sakura menyadari, dirinya tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan Karin. Disaat Karin memakai you-can-see dan rok mini, sakura hanya memeakai jeans panjang dan kaos. Saatkarin sibuk dengan pergaulannya, Sakura hanya dirumah menonton TV. Bahkan saat Karin berkencan dengan Sasuke pun, Sakura hanya mendengarkan kisah dua sejoli itu dari mulut orang yang dia cintai sendiri, Sasuke.

Hah, Karin seorang kapten pemandu sorak, sedang sakura? Dia hanya duduk di trimbun penonton sekarang. Bahkan saat Karin berada di puncak piramida manusia, Sakura masih setia duduk di trimbun penonton. Meski begitu, Sakura masih berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan membuka matanya, dan sasuke melihatnya sebagai Gadis, bukan hanya sahabat kecilnya.

…

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Begitupun dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya, Ino dan Hinata.

"Saku-chan, Ino-chan, aku akan pulang bersama Naruto-kun. Apa tidak masalah?" Ucap Hinata.

"Ya, tak apa," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Pulanglah, bersama duren kuning spesies langka itu. Kalau perlu lestarikan dan taruh di museum." Ucap Ino lalu pergi dengan cara menghentak – hentakkan kakinya.

"Er.. Ino-chan," panggil Hinata lagi.

"Tak apa hinata, pergilah. Ino kan memang seperti itu. Apa lagi kau tau, akan terjadi perang dunia tiga bila kedua orang itu bertemu," Ucap Sakura. Siapa yang tak tau? Duo pirang itu akan beradu mulut dan berakhir dengan panggilan guru piket jika mereka berpapasan.

"Ya, aku, pergi dulu, dah Saku-chan,"

"Dah Hinata," Lalu Hinata pergi diiringi lambaian tangan Sakura.

"Uh, dasar Ino." Sakura lalu pergi untuk mencari Ino di taman sekolah, tapi tak jauh dari sana, dia melihat Karin dan Sasuke sedang berciuman, dan dia membeku.

"Forhead," Teriak Ino saat melihat Sakura mematung di pinggir jalan.

"Uh, Pig, kau merusak gendang telingaku," Sakura menutup telinganya.

Lalu mereka berdua pulang bersama karena mereka searah. Oh, tak sadarkah kau Sakura? Bahwa ada iris sekelam malam yang menatapmu di balik surai merah di sana?

…

"Kaa-san mau kemana?" ucap Sakura saat menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Haruno.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan pergi ke Suna selama dua hari. Cepat siapkan bajumu saki," Ucap mebuki sambil menutup koper birunya.

"Tidak Kaa-san, aku mau di rumah saja. Aku harus mngerjakan banyak tugas hari ini," Ucap sakura sambil melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya.

"Apa kau yakin Saki?" Tanya kizashi yang baru turun dari lantai dua.

"Iya Tou-san. Aku sudah 17 tahun sekarang," Ucap Sakura.

Dan setelah perdebatan panjang antara Nyonya dan Tuan haruno, akhirnya Sakura diijinkan tidak ikut dengan syarat harus menelpon Kaa-san nya setidaknya 2 kali 6 jam.

….

Tap.

Suara itu terdengar dari balkon rumah keluarga Haruno. Dan satu – satunya penghuni di sana mendengar suara mencurigakan itu.

Sraak. Ceklek.

Oh, Sakura berkeringat dingin sekarang. Dia lupa mengunci pintu balkon. Bagaimana kalau ada maling atau penculik orang cantik sepertinya, batin inner Sakura narsis.

Ceklek. Engsel pintu kamar Sakura bergerak. Dan perlahan terbuka. Brak. Brak. Gedebug. Meong. Aung. Gukguk.

Semua yang ada di kamar Sakura melayang ke arah pintu dan mengenai sosok yang masuk ke kamar itu.

Tapi, Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya saat mengfetahui siapa yang dilemparnya dengan benda-benda keras tersebut.

"Sasuke." Teriak Sakura histeris saat melihat sook yang terduduk dengan keding mengeluarkan titik – titik cairan berwarna merah itu.

…

"Makanya, jadi orang itu yang sopan. Tau rumahku memiliki pintu kan? Pintunya juga bisa dibuka lebar. Lagi pula kau tau gunanya pintu? Hah,"

"Ittai.." Teriak Sasuke saat merasakan keningya yang berdarah di tekan sangat keras saat sakura berada dalam puncak omelannya.

"Maaf," Ucap Sakura lalu memplester kening Sasuke itu.

"Saku," Ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura menarik tangannya, tampaknya dia masih kesal.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus, lalu mencengkram pinggang sakura dan membawa Sakura ke pangkuannya.

"Sa..Sasu.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura sedikit menjerit dan refleks memegang pundak sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Biarlah.."

"Sasu.. turunkan." Perintah sakura dengan wajah yang lebih merah. Sekarang dia bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Sasuke.

"Biarlah, Saku. Lima menit saja." Ucap Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura.

"Tap-,"

"Hustt," Ucap Sasuke lalu Menempelkan Keningnya dengan kening Sakura, dan tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Uh.. wajah sakura sudah memerah. Wajahnya dengan jelas merasakan terpaan hangat yang berasal dari Sasuke. Bahkan dia sangsi Sasuke tak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Huh, hal itu membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

Huh, Sakura masih sibuk dengan detak jantung dan wajahnya yang memerah karena Sasuke.

"Saku, dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap sasuke dengan tangan kiri memegang rahang sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya agak mengendurkan pelukan di pinggang Sakura.

Sakura? Dia hanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. 'Semoga bukan hal seperti aku akan meninggalkanmu' batin sakura dalam hati

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tap..Tap.. Tapi-"

"Husst.. Diamlah. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku mengerti telah menyakitimu. Aku tau aku salah. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku tau hubunganku dengan kaca mata merah itu menyakitimu,"

Sakura mulai menetaskan air matanya. Menangis bahagia, eh?

"Saku, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu separah itu?" Ucap Sasuke bingung. Jujur lebih baik bagi Sasuke ntuk menghajar 10 preman dibanding seorang gadis yang menangis. Hiperbola? Tapi itu kenyataannya.

Puk. Puk. Puk. Pukulan – pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di dada Sasuke. Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari gadis di pangkuannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kenapa kau tak mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu selalu. Aishiteru Sasuke."

"Aishiteru mo, Cherry,"

**FIN**

OMAKE…

"Sasuke, dari mana kau tau aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini." Ucap Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Sakura.

_Andai kau tahu bahwa akulah orang yang mengerti dirimu  
>Selama ini . Di sini, lalu kenapa tak bisa kau lihat<em>_?__  
>Tempatmu di sisiku. Sasuke. <em>

"I..ini…" Sakura memandangi kertas itu. Sebuah foto lebih tepatnya. Foto dari coretan-coretan di tanah yang di tulis sakura 1 tahun yang lalu, pada saat pelajaran olah raga.

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tau kapan, tapi aku yakin aku mencintaimu saat aku mengambil gambar itu. Dan kau tau? Semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu."

"Tap.. Tapi. Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Karin?"

"Itu mudah. dan. Ya. Karena baka-dobe itu berkata bahwa aku bisa melihat apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku, atau hanya dalam bayangan sahabat masa kecilu. Lagi pula, Karin sudah memiliki tunangan."

"Dan kau menciumnya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit sinis.

"Um, sebenarnya Saku, itu salah satu taktik agar aku bisa melihatmu cemburu. Karena, selama ini, aku tak pernah melihatmu cemburu," Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kembali Sakura di pelukannya.

Dan malam ini, mereka habiskan untuk membagi hangatnya cinta.

**Note:**

**Hai minna. Saya harap kalian senang dengan cerita ini ya. Maaf kalo jelek. Maklum newbie :D Mau flame? Silakan ^0^ tapi saya berharap kalian lebih memilih kritik dan saran yang membangun yaa.**

**Oke. Sampai jumpa. *kayak ada yang nunggu -.-***

**Jangan lupa review yaa..**

VVV

VV

V


End file.
